Adachi Days
by IKenTipe
Summary: Tohru Adachi is a cop. We all know he was from the city before he was transferred to Inaba for a small...."slip-up" at work. Timeframe: Before Protaganist arrives to Inaba - Before fight with Adachi. Read and Review please 8D!
1. Chapter 1: Liar,Cheater,Winner

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona 4 or its characters,

nor do I seek monetary profit from the writing

and presentation of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Persona 4 Fan Fiction

Title: Persona 4 – Adachi Days

Chapter 1: Adachi- Liar,Cheater,Winner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing he need was Second Thoughts.

_Second Thoughts_.

He didn't need things like that in the new World. He didn't need anything.

He learned that the hard way.

The world was full of dipshits , bitches and whores.

He knew that. He knew that a long time ago.

And Tohru Adachi will never make the same mistake again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The young man smiled. As he saluted the officer in-charge of him he bowed and received his badge. With tears welling up in his eyes he tried desperately to hold them back, not wanting to look like a fool in front of his Senpai.

"You've done well Adachi-kun, now go on and celebrate with the rest of the team." The officer said.

Tohru nodded and made his way down the podium towards his new comrade-in-arms.

After nine long months in the academy he was officially a police officer!

"Come now Adachi-san we're going to old man Hachi's place to celebrate." said Adachi's closest friend in the academy.

He nodded and joined the group that made their way into the city streets.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

With almost 10 beers the newly appointed officers were on Cloud Nine.

Spurting nonsense that would have gotten them reprimanded had their seniors been here for the celebrations.

All but Tohru. He was smart, he always was, knowing which crowd to mix in and what to say at the right times had made him a favourite with the senior offices.

These "_friends"_ of his were temporary.

They would be working for him soon enough. The thought of it made him smirk.

"Hey Adachi! We're going for another round. You want one? My treat."

"It's okay Jennai-san. I'll be heading off soon." He replied.

"Owhkay then. Awright guys, another round on me!" the idiot shouted. Tohru wondered how he even got into the academy.

The pub cheered, and no one noticed Adachi slip out of it.

He was careful. Wearing another mask as he always had been wearing to hide emotions he didn't want people to see.

Behind him the pub door opened and a figure stepped out.

"You think you're so smart Adachi. I'll unmask you one day."

Tohru turned and smirked at him.

"Unmask me? Whatever are you talking about Taro? You say it like I'm some kind of criminal." he said in mock shock.

"Bastard! I'll get you one day. You think you're such a big shot?! Sucking up to the seniors and being all nice with us. I know who you are. I know _what_ you are." Taro shouted.

Tohru shrugged.

_Idiot. You'll never unmask me. Even if you do it's too late. The department is under my control now._

"G'nite Taro. See you at work"

And Tohru walked off into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you all know. We have decided to make high-achieving cadets inspectors.

The Tokyo Police Force look forward to _all_ of your support and hope you will serve the city with justice in your hearts." said the senior police officer addressing the task force newbies.

A month had passed since Tohru started working in the Force. He had successfully stopped five robbers and a murder from taking place.

He knew the rumours. He knew what people were saying about him.

_Adachi's going to get the promotion._

_Adachi's the hardest worker he deserves it._

He gripped his knuckles tightly only to stop himself for laughing out loud. If only the knew all the "_robberies_" were his plan to push himself forward they wouldn't be singing praises about him. All of them but one.

Sosuke Taro.

Somehow the fool just didn't like him.

Although Tohru had to admit, Taro was one of the sharpest people he had ever met.

"This year there will not only be one cadet becoming an inspector but two!"

_Damn. Who else was gonna get the promotion besides Tohru Adachi?_

Deep down Tohru knew who the other was.

"Tohru Adachi-san and Sosuke Taro-san if you would please come forward and receive your detective badges." The senior officer ushered them forward.

The room was full of unsurprised faces and cheers for the two most deserving officers.

Just as he made his way forward to receive his badge he heard a soft voice behind him.

Just meant for him.

"I'll be watching you." Taro whispered.

_You can't beat me Sosuke Taro. I am but the puppet master of all the cute puppets._

The two officers bowed and received their badges and once again made their way to their respective seats.

"We hope all of you will co-operate with the newly appointed detectives and support them. Dismissed."

"Sir!" the whole room cried out.

As soon as the senior officer made his way out, everyone went over and patted him on the back. Congratulating him and hoping that his promotion won't affect any of their friendships.

Tohru smiled the winning smile he always gave them.

_Junior Detective. What a joke. If only they knew…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: The Man with the Gun

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona 4 or its characters,

nor do I seek monetary profit from the writing

and presentation of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Persona 4 Fan Fiction

Title: Persona 4 – Adachi Days

Chapter 2 : The Man with the Gun

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear it. Their footsteps getting closer to the sealed place.

_Heh. I should give those kids more credit._

It was December 23rd 2011.

By the end of the year, humanity will gain equality. Nobody will look another with discrimination or otherwise. Despair will leave the world and hope fill it instead.

At least, that's what _Tohru Adachi_ believed.

The bunch of kids making their way here thought otherwise.

_Ironic how the last independent humans were against him._

He gripped his gun tightly as he waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-6 Months ago-

He didn't expect this.

The first time Tohru shot someone gave him such a _thrill_.

It scared him.

The euphoria he got from shooting the mugger was too much as he laughed over the wounded body of the low-life bastard.

"Adachi-san are you all right?" a patrol officer that noticed the incident approached him.

He struggled to compose himself. The scream from the mugger was just too much. He didn't expect a guy like that to scream like a girl.

"I'm fine officer. Get him to the hospital before bringing him down to the station." he replied.

The patrol saluted him and roughly took the screaming mugger to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the locker room after work Tohru sat polishing his gun.

Smiling like an innocent child with a piece of candy in his hand he hummed a little tune.

"I heard you shot someone today Adachi." a voice came from behind him.

He turned and smiled at Sosuke Taro, the junior detective that got appointed the same time as he did.

"Yeah, it was some guy who was mugging a lady and pulled a knife on me."

"So how was it. Was it fun?" Taro questioned him.

_His heart stopped. The adrenaline rushing through him once more._

_It was hard to will himself to use the gun in his hand and shoot Taro._

"I don't know what you mean Taro-kun."

Tohru's face faltered and revealed what he truly felt for a moment. Taro noticed it before he blinked and the face of someone _evil_ has gone from it's person.

As Taro walked out the door , Tohru pointed the gun behind his back and said,

"Bang."

And he laughed alone. In the confines of the locker room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-A week later-

"Adachi-team. Prepare to break into the suspect's house."

Outside a mansion Tohru and his team of police officers had been staking the only witness to a drug ring. If this all worked out…

_He laughed. Another promotion was in his hands. And Sosuke Taro would be under him._

"Copy that ." Adachi said.

Speaking to his members.

"Our team is to break into the suspect's house from the back door. The assault team will come from the front." he stopped. "Lastly. The suspect MUST be captured alive. We've been working on this case for three years now."

_He must have said those lines for almost a hundreth time._

"Let's go."

They broke the front door, a startled man quickly regained his composure and fired shots at the police officers.

"Adachi-san, Yamada has been shot."

_Dammit. There's more than one__?_

"Fire at will, just keep the suspect Adam Greene alive." Tohru told his members.

As he moved around the large house he came across two armed men and fired at them.

"Ahh, it's good to be alive." he said out loud as he fired more shots.

"_Dammit Adachi,what are you doing?"_ A voice came from his radio.

"What do you mean Taro?" Tohru shouted amidst the excitement he was feeling.

"Your job is to secure the suspect not shoot a bunch of goons dammit!"

"Which is what I'm doing, now leave me the hell alone!" and then Tohru turned his radio off.

_Sheesh, he was killing my groove._

Suddenly from behind him a man shouted with a large knife in his hand.

Tohru smirked and shot him.

The man smiled as he dropped to the ground.

His last words were,

"Now you'll never get any information from me…."

And Adam Greene died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The shock from what he did was terrifying, almost a joke.

_Dammit. Of all the people to be killed why him?!_

In the corners Sosuke Taro was smirking.

_Heh, I didn't have to do anything. The idiot just set himself up._ Taro thought to himself as he walked over to Adachi.

"Adachi. There will be an enquiry next week on your reason for shooting Adam Greene." he paused for effect.

"Seriously you idiot, if you only listened to me."

Tohru clenched his hands into a fist.

Taro noticed and said. "Now, now Adachi-_kun_ don't wanna get in more trouble do we?"

And he laughed loudly as he left Adachi alone.

_Dammit. Dammit all! They won't be letting me off easy for this. The force has been working on this case for so long._

Then he cried. Alone. Weak. Vulnerable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: End of Dream

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Persona 4 or its characters,

nor do I seek monetary profit from the writing

and presentation of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Persona 4 Fan Fiction

Title: Persona 4 – Adachi Days

Chapter 3 : End of Dream

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…_Tohru_. Do you accept who I am?"

The figure shrugged.

"Who _you_ are?"

_Tohru Adachi _stood on rooted to his spot. Staring at the piercing yellow eyes.

Did he accept the fact that dreams could be shattered?

Did he know that the world is full of people ready to stab you in the back?

Did he know _himself?_

He smiled.

"Do I know? Of course I do. Whatever you have said. Have done. They're all what I would've done.

Heck you have more balls than I do meeting the bunch of kids that are coming to _stop_ me. Stop_ us._" Tohru replied.

"Good." The figure nodded in approval.

It burst into blue flames and formed a tarot card.

"Heh. Number Zero. I guess that makes me the _Fool_." then he tucked the card into his jacket pocket.

_That feeling again._

Regret. Tohru shrugged it off, he was getting used to removing the unwanted emotion.

The new World didn't need that. _He_ didn't need it either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As he sat in the chair, he met the eyes of the Chief.

The secretary of the enquiry then spoke.

"Junior Detective Tohru Adachi, today we are gathered to enquire you about the recent death of Adam Greene.

Do you understand the reason you are here?"

"Yes." A hoarse voice said. And then realized that voice was from himself.

The secretary nodded to the Senior Officers.

"Adachi-san. Did you realize who you have murdered?" Senior Officer Gin asked.

"Yes sir. It was Adam Greene. Wanted for suspected information about the drug organization _Cartel_."

"Do you realize how _Long_ we have been working to crack this organization?" another senior officer asked.

All Tohru could do was nod.

"A YEAR and a HALF Adachi! A Goddamn YEAR and a HALF!" the officer shouted.

"Arada-san. Calm yourself. We are here to enquire Adachi-kun about his mistake and actions will be taken against him.

I think he knows full-well of what he has done and the case that he has jeopardized." Chief Kanada said.

"But sir-" Arada started again.

"Enough Arada!" Kanada shouted "We realize that Narcotics has worked their asses off on this case. Now sit down or face consequences."

Arada sat down.

"Now Adachi. Is it true that Mr. Greene brandished a knife at you before you shot him?"

"Yes sir."

"Is it true that Sosuke Taro warned you to be more observant?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you understand that you may be demoted or suspended from your duties? This case is a Class 4 case Adachi-kun" Kanada spoke in a softer tone.

Tohru gulped.

"Yes sir. I realize the cost of my actions."

"If you understand then please wait outside while we make a decision."

Tohru nodded and got up from the chair.

He looked at Kanada.

_Heh. Chief Police Officer, that dream seems so far away now._

He walked out the door as the senior officers huddled together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sosuke Taro stared at the desk opposite of him.

_Heh. Adachi will be gone soon enough. I can only hope that whatever I told the higher-ups would be enough to kick him out._

And he continued to work, work for the promotion he knew that Tohru Adachi will never get now.

He smiled in satisfaction. Maybe there really was a Angel out there looking out for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He prayed. For the first time in his entire life Tohru Adachi prayed to a God he didn't believe in.

_Heh. I'm not hoping for a miracle. Just keep me in the Force is all I ask for. I'll just work my way to the top again._

"Adachi-san." The secretary called him from the door. " They have reached a decision please come in."

He sighed and stood up, making his way to the door.

"Junior Detective Tohru Adachi. We have decided to let you keep your position as Junior Detective because of your past deeds to the community." Kanada spoke.

Tohru smiled and almost laughed.

"But." His tone darkened. " We are transferring you the town of Inaba, in the Tottori prefecture."

His smiled faded and turned to anger.

"Please reconsider sir! I will take demotion, anything, as long as you leave me here in Tokyo!"

Kanada shook his head.

"We have decide Adachi-kun. You will be put under Senior Detective Ryotaro Dojima. You are to leave by the end of October. This concludes the enquiry gentlemen. You may now leave." Then Kanada and the other Senior Officers stood up.

As they made their way out the door Tohru was left standing in the room alone.

_No._

_NO! They can't do this! The can't Freaking do this!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-2 weeks later-

Tohru sat in the train getting tired of the overwhelming greenery surrounding the damn place. He wanted to get off this train and meet with the _bastard_ that they placed him under.

_Heh. Ryotaro eh? Sounds manly but he must be a wimp_.

As he approached the station he noticed just how small it was.

_Damn. If they wanted to get rid of me they could have at least sent me to somewhere less rural._

As he approached the train entrance the first thing he noticed was a buff man with a cig in his mouth standing next to a cruiser.

_If this was Ryotaro Dojima, I swear I will never judge anyone from their names. Ever._

"Heh. Tohru Adachi is it? They told me you've solved some cases, but you screwed up big eh?" Dojima spoke.

"That's okay, I don't really give a damn about what you did. They sent you to me to re-shape you, that's just what I'll do so.. nice to meet you I'm Senior Detective Ryotaro Dojima."

As he got into the car Dojima grumbled.

"Dammit forgot to fill the gas again. Hold on a sec Adachi, we'll get something to eat before going to the station after I pump 'er up."

Tohru stared out the glass as they passed by rows and rows of trees.

Finally reaching an opening. The sun shone on his eyes and he recoiled from the light.

As Dojima stopped at the local station he got out of the car and was greeted by a grey-haired gas attendant.

"Ah! Police officer-san, what can I do for you?"

"Fill the cruiser up boy and make it quick." Dojima told the attendant.

The attendant nodded and worked to fill up the car as Dojima made his way to the restroom.

"From out of town sir?" the attendant tried to make conversation with Tohru.

"Yeah. Is it always this quiet here?" he asked.

"Yeah it is. Don't you wish things would be livelier. Like the city?"

That question got to Tohru. Like a bullet through his being.

_Heh. The city._

"Well then sir" as the attendant reached out a hand to shake Tohru.

"Welcome. To Inaba."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As the monts passed,

Tohru was starting to like his new senior. He was blunt , aggressive and was the tough love kinda guy but he truly believed in justice.

Not blind justice.

He smirked as he reminded of himself the time Dojima kicked up the robber at Junes.

"Oi! Adachi get you ass here we got a case!"

"What is it this time Dojima-san?" he said in a weak voice.

Tohru decided he would play the idiot Junior Detective during his time in Inaba. It made things so much easier.

"We're to escort Mayumi Yamano. You know, the one from the recent scandal with that Namatame dude."

He nodded. How could he not know. That was all the news ever talked about.

"We'd best get moving then Dojima-san."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn she's hot_.

The first impression he got from Mayumi Yamano was just those three words.

As they escorted her to the local inn, Tohru was having weird thoughts in his head.

_Heh, wonder if she'll get off with me. Stupid slut._

So he waited as they got off the car and Tohru escorted Yamano to her room as Dojima went to pick up his…nephew or whatever.

He made his way towards her, ripping her clothes off as she screamed in vain.

Then it happned.

The TV screen turned fuzzy, then…

That was the last time Mayumi Yamano was seen alive.

Tohru laughed.

"Hahahaha! She fell _into_ the TV!!" he stared at his hands.

"Is this a gift from God? Oh great GOD?! I'm getting pretty fed up of this boring shit hole."

And he laughed his way out the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-3 days later-

Mayumi Yamano was found dead hanging from an antenna.

"Adachi. Go clean your face then speak to the person who found the body."

Tohru gasped for air as the smell of his vomit filled his mouth.

"Name?"

"Saki Konishi. Now get a move on you idiot!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-November-

In the hospital Dojima spoke to Tohru from his bed.

"Where…is…..Namatame…." Dojima spoke weakly.

Adachi felt guilty. He didn't plan to involve Dojima. Much less his only daughter.

"We're still looking for him Dojima-san. Not get some rest please."

"Find….her…..Adachi…..please……"

He looked away. Anymore of this and he might just give way to what he felt.

He knew where Namatame was, should he go get Nanako-chan back?

_No. I've come this far to ruin this moment. We'll just see how it all plays out._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-December 23rd 2011-

Souji and gang made their way up the winding path to the large platform where Tohru Adachi , the puppet master behind all this stood.

_Heh. So they're here_.

_I've had my fun. I've got no regrets… don't you think….Magatsu Izanagi…_

"Adachi!" Yosuke shouted.

_Heh. Punk's got some balls on him._

_Well they'll know that Dreams always come to an end._

_Fools chase dreams._

_Heh. The irony, Fools huh…_

_I guess I'm one as well._

_They will know my power, the Fool that will dream the New World._

I am Tohru Adachi,

Chaser of dreams.

Puppet master,

_The New World Fool_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhh~ I've finally completed my first series. I hope you all enjoyed it!

Hopefully you all enjoyed my What If? story about Souji Seta as well!

Just so you know I was so happy that my story made people wonder about what if Souji-kun really had a shadow!

Thank you to all those who have supported me!

Please Review this story if you finish reading it!

Flames are welcome as well!

Hopefully this will shed a new light on Adachi-kun!


End file.
